shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Huang Xiaocui
Merry Huang Xiaocui is a Scientist. She is interesting in everything of science such as Black Hole. There are different opinion in Black Hole. But she insist that Black Hole is exist! She plays great contribution in science.However, many scientists from everywhere are pride of her. Information Full Name Huang xiaocui Nickname Freckle Gender Female Age 30 Height 175 cm Weight 50 kg Description Physical Appearence Xiaocui is tall, with long chestnut curly hair.She has one egg-shaped face, one pair of big and blue eyes and Roman nose. She has small mouth like cherry with white and clean teeth. The same as the most beautiful woman in Tang dynasty-Yang guifei. What a glorious woman! But her face is convered with freckles! The two sides of her face are convered with freckles! Clothing Xiaocui wear embroidered princess dress with short sleeve. There is not any design but a Little Daisy on her chest on the skirt. He looks very smarts in this dress. Besides,with a pale blue coat, her waist straight, and her shape seemed extremely tall and well-balanced. Because of her height,she prefer to wear flat shoes with bowknot. Personality Xiaocui is a quiet woman. Because of her freckles,she feel feel herself inferior. Every man want to close to her when they see her back, but every man will run away after see her face. Xiaocui is eager for a man who want to marry her, so she try her best to get rid of her freckles in the face. She have used all the methods to get rid of it. She once used the water of snowbery or the spring water in the remote mountain even the ash in censer. Without any suspense, that's useless! That is,no one is perfect. Possession Category:Character PageInstant Noodles Xiaocui like instant noodles very much! So she carry instant noodles on her bag everyday. No one can guess that there is a magic on her instant noodles. If somebody want to hurt her, she just do one thing-pinch the instant noodles. The noodles will be turned into transmitting wave and people will swoon with pain. Besides,she can eat it when she feel hungry. Background Hometown Spring Town Relations Friends Lang Shun Lang Shun can't live in the daytime but a magical wolf can make him live in the daytime. Xiaocui helped him searching for the wolf since she met him. Xiaocui is doing research for him, because she want to find something interesting in Lang Shun's body. She want to find out how this kind of people lived. As time going, they lived together like mother and son. Family None Pets None History Huang Xiaocui is an intelligent woman. There are less woman want to be a scientist. So boring it is! Her achievements are accepted by many authorities, so she quickly taken over Meiji mura. Her kindness make her win many people's heart. She try her best to help everyone who is in trouble. She love science and she help the scientific lovers eagerly.